


Rise of the Snow

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate tagging, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), It’s Southern Vampires vs Northern Lycans., JON IS NOT DEAD!, Jonerys, Lucian!Jon, Lycans, Modern day Westeros, Romance, Romeo & Juliet type of love but with a HAPPY ENDING, Same Characters, Selene!Dany, Suspense, Underworld, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vamp!Dany, Vampire Dany, Vampires, Vampires vs Werewolves, Violence, Werewolves, Werewolves are called LYCANS!, just read it, not so angsty, star-crossed lovers, werewolf Jon, werewolf!Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: A Crossover between Game of Thrones & The Underworld movies universe.Selene!Dany and Lucian!Jon. Michael Corvin does NOT exist in this story.However, this story will not follow the plot of any of the movies, only the concept of a romance between a Vampire and a Lycan (though NOT a Hybrid). It will be inspired by the films and set in that universe. But the plot will be very different. That I promise.Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow are mortal enemies that end up falling in love, thus changing the World.It’s set in modern day Westeros. It’s a lot like Game of Thrones' politics and violence. However inside the Underworld universe. No zombies need apply, though. It’s Southern Vampires versus Northern Lycans.**ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER STORIES**
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 34





	Rise of the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harjate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harjate/gifts).



> I cannot claim credit for the initial seed that grew into the full idea for this new story. It came about after talking to Harjate on my Vamp!Jon AU one-shot: [Break On Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987829).
> 
> Harjate was complaining that there were zero crossover fics between these two fandoms. Since I'm a big fan of the first Underworld film and Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, the idea was very appealing. Ever since that comment, I haven't stopped thinking about it or plotting this story in my head. 
> 
> I've always loved Vampires & Werewolves, so having a badass Vamp!Dany and badass Wolf!Jon was not something I could resist thinking about for hours on end. 
> 
> I know I have plenty of other stories to concentrate on. So, this is just a test to see if anyone would be interested in reading this. If there are zero crossovers so far, maybe it's because nobody wants to read them, aside from Harjate and I. 
> 
> Please, let me know!

Daenerys Targaryen:

**"The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye.**

**Jon Snow, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan had finally been killed.**

**The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution.**

**Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp.**

**The very birthright of the Vampires.**

**Nearly six centuries had passed since that night.**

**Yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Jon Snow to the grave.**

**Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous.**

**For the moon no longer held her sway.**

**Older, more powerful Lycans were now able to change at will.**

**The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same:**

**Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one.**

**A most successful campaign.**

**Perhaps too successful.**

**For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signalled the end of an era.**

**Like the weapons of the previous century, we too would become obsolete.**

**Pity, because I lived for it."**

***************************

Now, watch these and tell me if you want or don't want to see Dany & Jon like this!!!

Dany:

DANY vs JON:

PS: Of course, Jon is NOT dead. This is a Jonerys story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Would anyone be interested in co-writting this story?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not much, nothing really. But, I need to know if anyone is interest in reading this crossover, before I put any real effort into it. As I said I have plenty of other stories to keep me occupied. However, I'm fangirling the hell out of Dany as Selene and Jon as Lucian. 
> 
> So, what are your thoughts? Should I do this or not?
> 
> PS: Of course, Jon is not dead! DUH! ;)


End file.
